Mis Recuerdos
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi tiene su vida en Estados Unidos, y vuelve a Japón para buscar algo que le traerá viejos recuerdos.


MIS RECUERDOS...  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-Necesito encontrar ese anuario...  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi, el ex -jugador de básquetbol de la preparatoria Shohoku, se encontraba en el ático de su antigua casa. Estaba de visita en Japón, y decidió visitar la residencia en la que vivió con sus padres durante sus años de escuela, antes de ser becado para viajar a Norteamérica y allí estudiar la universidad. Como consecuencia, fue seleccionado para participar en el equipo de los Bulls, de Chicago, en la NBA.  
  
-Creo que está en esta caja.- murmuró Hanamichi mientras bajaba de la silla sobre la que estaba parado con una caja gris entre los brazos.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo en cuclillas y destapó la caja.  
  
-Vaya, no sabía que estas cosas seguían aquí.- al retirar la tapa, encontró un papel arrugado con una dirección escrita, una calcomanía amarillenta de Michael Jordan, un número telefónico apuntado en una envoltura de chocolate, un recorte de periódico en donde aparecían los miembros del equipo de la universidad de Pennsylvania, y, hasta el fondo, un pequeño cuaderno negro, empolvado por el tiempo, pero bien conservado.  
  
Tomó la fotografía y la observó por unos segundos; la depositó dentro de la caja y levantó el cuaderno. Lo abrió lentamente.  
  
En la primera página decía "ANUARIO DE LA PREPARATORIA SHOHOKU". En la esquina superior derecha tenía grabado el nombre "Hanamichi Sakuragi, miembro importante del equipo de básquetbol", y en la esquina inferior derecha se leía la generación a la que pertenecía.  
  
Recorrió las páginas, observando las fotografías y las declaraciones, hasta que llegó a la sección en la que se presentaba la información de los estudiantes. Pronto encontró el espacio dedicado a los clubes deportivos, y también halló el que abarcaba al equipo de básquetbol.  
  
Leyó la información de sus compañeros:  
  
Takenori Akagi  
  
Apodo: "Gorila" o "Gori"  
  
Cumpleaños: 10 de mayo  
  
Escuela secundaria: Kitamura  
  
Número de clase: 6  
  
Capitán del equipo de básquetbol (dos generaciones anteriores)  
  
Número de camiseta: 4  
  
Posición: Centro  
  
Fue elegido uno de los cinco mejores jugadores de Kanagawa  
  
Ingresó a la Universidad Nacional de Tokio.  
  
Hanamichi cambió de hoja y se encontró con la fotografía de su amigo Ryouta:  
  
Ryouta Miyagi  
  
Apodo: Ryouchin  
  
Cumpleaños: 31 de julio  
  
Escuela secundaria: Tomigaoka  
  
Número de clase: 1  
  
Era conocido por su velocidad, pues esta compensaba su baja estatura.  
  
Número de camiseta: 7  
  
Posición: Point guard  
  
Su punto fuerte son las fintas  
  
Ingresó a la Universidad de Honk Kong, en China  
  
Continuó revisando las páginas, y vio los datos y los reconocimientos de cada uno de sus amigos: Kogure, Ayako, Mitsui, o "Mitsuito", como él solía llamarlo, Haruko como ayudante de Ayako. Se detuvo al pensar en que, durante un tiempo, él estuvo perdidamente enamorado de la hermana menor del capitán.  
  
Continuó con su recorrido por las páginas del pasado, y se detuvo en una hoja.  
  
"KAEDE RUKAWA". Ese nombre titulaba la hoja. Los directivos de Shohoku habían decidido dedicarle una hoja por sus logros dentro del equipo y antes de entrar a la preparatoria, además de haber sido llamado por la Selección Juvenil de Básquetbol de Japón después del partido contra Sanoh.  
  
Mientras leía el contenido de ese 'reportaje', por llamarlo de alguna manera, recordaba todos los pleitos que alguna vez tuvo con su acérrimo rival. Pensó que perdió el tiempo vanamente, pues, al final, Haruko se fue a estudiar la universidad a Corea, y lo dejó sólo. Ella nunca volvió, sin embargo pudo sobreponerse y no buscó a ninguna otra chica.  
  
Cuando terminó de leer el espacio de Rukawa, pasó las hojas nuevamente, encontró una que se titulaba "Un novato sorprendente: Hanamichi Sakuragi". Los directivos de Shohoku y el profesor Anzai, decidieron que debían dedicarle un espacio mayor al que tenía ru7kawa, pues el pelirrojo los había sorprendido aún más que el zorro, debido a sus rápidos avances y extraordinarias habilidades deportivas.  
  
Se sintió agradecido de que las cosas hubieran sucedido tal y como fueron, pues ahora había alcanzado su felicidad completamente al lado de una persona que lo llenaba y desvanecía su tristeza y sus preocupaciones...  
  
-¿Por qué tardas tanto?  
  
Hanamichi sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello y otra persona hablaba cerca de su oído.  
  
-Sólo estaba recordando. Mira lo que encontré.- Sakuragi le mostró a la otra persona los papeles, la fotografía y el anuario.  
  
-¿Qué es toda esta basura? Son papeles inservibles, Hanamichi.  
  
-¡Inservibles! No te atrevas a llamar así a mis tesoros. ¿Recuerdas esto?- el pelirrojo le mostró la calcomanía de Michael Jordan.  
  
-Esa calcomanía te la di después de una pelea, cuando discutíamos sobre quién era el mejor en la NBA.  
  
-Creo que también recuerdas esto.- Sakuragi le entregó el papel arrugado en el que estaba apuntada la dirección.  
  
-Es mi dirección cuando vivía en Kanagawa. Mis padres aún viven en esa casa.  
  
-Así es. Tú la apuntaste cuando nos encontramos en la playa, después de uno de tus entrenamientos. No creo que hayas olvidado esto.- Hanamichi alcanzó la envoltura del chocolate y le mostró a su acompañante los números que estaban grabados en ella.  
  
-Ese es mi número telefónico en Estados Unidos.  
  
-Sí. Como era una llamada de larga distancia y yo estaba en una cabina telefónica, tuve que apuntarla en ese papel, claro que sucedió después de comerme el chocolate apresuradamente y casi ahogarme.  
  
La otra persona esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y qué es esto?  
  
-Esa fotografía...- el pelirrojo recibió el recorte que le entregaba su acompañante- Es la que me acompañó mientras tú estudiabas en Pennsylvania y yo aquí, en Japón...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Salió un reportaje del mejor jugador de básquetbol japonés, y ahí estabas tú. Ya te mencionaban como el sucesor de Jordan, y yo no soportaba estar lejos de ti. Por eso me esforcé y conseguí la beca para estudiar en California. No quería estar separado de ti por más tiempo.  
  
La otra persona se sonrojó y bajó la mirada; enfocándola en el anuario.  
  
-Veo que encontraste lo que buscabas.  
  
-Sí. Quiero que lo vea tu sobrino. Sabrá cómo era considerado su tío cuando tenía su edad, y creo que pondrá más empeño en sus prácticas.  
  
-Nunca lo había reconocido, pero en verdad eres un genio, Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi se levantó del suelo y su acompañante lo imitó. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del desván.  
  
-¿No vas a guardar todos tus tesoros en la caja nuevamente?  
  
-Vendré más tarde, no hay prisa. Aún falta una semana para el partido contra los Lakers, así que podremos pasar unos días más en Japón.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que mis padres estarán alegres de que pasemos algún tiempo con ellos.  
  
-Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero no quisiera estar todo el tiempo con tus padres. Preferiría quedarme aquí.  
  
-Yo no quiero que te quedes sólo en esta casa vacía, Hanamichi. Sabes que a mis padres no les molesta que nos quedemos con ellos. Eres como otro hijo para ellos.  
  
-Yo me refería a pasar algún tiempo solo contigo...  
  
El otro chico se sorprendió ante la atrevida proposición del pelirrojo. Se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.  
  
-Sigues siendo un Do'aho, Hanamichi...  
  
-Y tú nunca dejarás de ser un Kitzune, Kaede...  
  
Hanamichi y Kaede salieron de la casa, y un tenue rayo del sol que se ocultaba alumbró por un momento el recorte de periódico, en el que el rostro de Rukawa se hallaba encerrado en un círculo rojo...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
